Fired Up!
by Hermione's conscience
Summary: Its Been 2 Years,Full of Hurt and Denial,And She's tired of it.Tired of Loving Him.Of Seeing Him...And Lisanna...Always together,Lucy loves him deeply,Natsu Knows How He Feels About Her,But Is Frightened of The Future...What Happens When Lucy Decides To Move On?Will He Handle It?How Can He Show Her That He loves Her?Will She Ever Truly Believe Him?Read To Find Out!PostWarFic,R & R!
1. Just Tired Of it All

**Its been a while…Two years hey,A lot has changed, but well, I'm still the same old me, *smiley face* I figured many wouldn't read this story, but you know what,I'm going to write this anyway…Coz authors should be heard…Even if they're crazy…Okay fine,even if theyre psycho,YEAH YOU!I'm not the only crazy/psycho chick here!**

 **So here goes!Ra Ra here,and this time,I won't abandon any story.**

 **NEW A/N: TO READERS WHO ARE JUST BEGINNING THIS STORY,MIGHT I SUGGEST YOU READ CHAPTER 4 FIRST? A whole load of shit happened because people didnt like Chapter two, without knowing my reason behind the chapter many have felt disgusted with the plot and stopped reading, so in earnest,again I say, read Chapter 4 before you actually start reading the story if you feel like you might stop reading this after the scene in chapter 2.**

 **I give you… *Drumroll***

 **Fired Up**

It had been two years since the war had ended.A lot had happened in the two years. Gray had FINALLY accepted Juvia…

 **Flashback***

" **Juvia,Can I ask you something?"Gray inquired**

" **Anything Gray-sama, do you want Juvia's Buns?"**

" ***sweat drop*Urm no…Well…erm, I wanted to know, are you free later..?"**

 **Juvia's jaw dropped.**

" **Are you asking Juvia out?.."**

" **Just for a walk, it's okay if you don-"**

" **Juvia wants to go!" *Woooowww*(A/N:That weird Wow sound we hear during the anime at these saucy parts ;P )**

" _ **Juvia and Gray-sama *wooooww*,together,Gray sama staring into Juvia's eyes,Gray-sama kissing Juvia,Juvia holding Gray-Sama's-"**_

" **Juvia?"**

" **AYE!"**

" **You'll come?"**

" **Yes Gray Sama!"**

" **Good…Coz,well, I made a deal with flamebrain before the war…He had to tell Lucy Something…And I promised to tell you something very important…So later…"**

 **Juvia blushed… *Wooooowww***

 **End of Flashback***

Mavis and Zeref no longer had the curses on them, and they cuddled quietly in a small corner at the back of the guild.

Erza and Jellal looked adorable, with her displaying her latest ex-quip armour, and him looking at her adoringly, lovingly, attentively, the way every woman wants to be looked at.

Levy and Gajeel sat on the floor with dozens of books while Levy translated her runes, and Gajeel pretending to know what was happening, occasionally reaching out and tucking one of Levy's stray locks behind her ears.

It was such a touching gesture… It makes me so happy…And so sad.

Natsu said he had something to tell it me,guess it wasn't that important though, because he never told me anything.

I sigh,I can no longer deny it.

I love him.

I love him so much that I deluded myself into believing that maybe, just maybe he felt the same.

I know he feels something…I really do,how else would I explain the late night visits,or his little gifts and surprises,or waking up next to him in my bed, or the forehead kisses, the extra-long hugs, and him grabbing my hand,just because he can.

I can't…

But…

I see him…

And Lisanna…

And I can't help but wonder…

On those cold nights that he doesn't sneak into my house…Is he in her room? Or when we go on a big mission, does he buy her gifts with all the Jewels?

Does he surprise her too?

Does he fall asleep next to her like he does with me after a long game of Bingo at the guild?

Does he hold her and kiss her on the forehead…

And when he holds her hand…Is that too just because he can?

It's been two years.

Two painful years, and I see him, and her. It hurts. So much. Lisanna isn't a bad person. However, I know that she loves him, who does _he_ love?

I feel my heart constricting painfully once more, but the pain doesn't show on my impassive has become so normal for me to feel it that now I can mask the pain perfectly.

The door of the guild flings open, without even looking up, I know its him, the room always becomes uncharacteristically hot around him, only to be regulated once more by Gray. I turn my head.

Natsu stands at the door, with Lisanna on His back.

I'm such a weakling, It hurts me more than it should, but I smile at the man piggy-backing his other best friend,Happy notices me.I look away, Happy, though just an exceed,can see right through me.

He distanced himself from Lisanna after the war,and I had become quite accustomed to him always being around me.

"Lucyyyyy!" He screams and flies towards me.

I open my arms and catch him.I laugh at his antics.

"Hey Happy, how are you?"I smile.

"Lucy…You're losing weight again… Not that I mind because you won't be so heavy this way-"He starts and I snarl, "But they're going to notice…"He says.

He's right, Erza will hound me, but I can't really say that I'm not eating because I'm in love with Natsu!

She'd kill him.I sigh,I want to go on a solo mission,Lisanna isn't exactly part of team Natsu, but many a time she and Natsu go on missions together,in fact today they're back from their duo mission.

"Lucy!"Natsu shouts,as Lisanna dismounts herself.

I flash him a signature smile and Happy frowns.

I stand up as he darts towards me, Hugging me tightly. I allow myself to be deluded just for a few more seconds, then I lightly push him away.

"How was the mission?"

"It was fun! Hey Lucy do you wanna go on a mission today, team Natsu-"

No Lisanna?

"-and Lisanna"

Ah there it is.

"-picked one before we left,but we wanna ask you first if you like this one or should we take another one?"

They always left the decision making up to me, I have no idea why though.

I look away from him. I'm considering giving up. Lisanna really loves Natsu,If I act on my feelings, Mira will choose me, Erza and the rest too…I can't do this to Lisanna…She loved him first.

And If he loved me like I pretended he did, he would've told me in the past two years.

"I'm sorry Natsu, my spirits and I wanted to go on a solo mission today…" I show him the flyer. He scans it brows furrow and he looks at me with a from.

"Why this one?"He asks lowly.

I blink at the malice in his voice…Is it directed to me or the mission?

"It sounded like something I can do…"I trail off as Erza arrives, taking the flyer.

"Help needed, Attractive female preferably in her twenties, skilled in battle and able to go undercover until the mission is completed,mission :Infiltrating Dark village that is responsible for the disappearance of 22 female mages from Blue Pegasus,Reward :6,000,000,000 Jewels?!"Gray read.

I hadn't actually looked at the reward, I just wanted to help those girls.

"Lucy,NO ."Natsu said, taking the flier to give it to Mira.

I ignored him, I needed to help those girls, the train would be arriving soon, I needed to leave.

Mira looked at me, I nodded that I was going to do the mission anyway.

Natsu stared at me angrily.

"Lucy do you even know why all those girls were from Blue Pegasus?All those girls were mages who tried to infiltrate the village before!If you go there's a chance that you too-"

"I'll be fine-"I start but he grabs my hands.

"LUCY LISTEN!"

"Natsu let go-"

"You CANT GO!"

"Natsu stop it-"

"LUCY-"

"NATSU!"I yelled,he looked startled.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I'm not a weakling.I am going-"

"Then-Then-Then IM COMING TOO!"He said,I smack my head.

"You Can't!"

"Lucy-"

"NATSU."Erza yelled and he looked at her.

"Lucy can do this, she's done plenty of missions like this while you've been away on your missions with Lisanna,She will have no problems,let her go."

Well that's what he didn't know, he looked at me, disbelief and confusion in his eyes.I had been doing many of these kinds of missions whenever he went away.I needed to get stronger, and a result of all my solo missions I did. He tilted his head.

"You went on…These dangerous missions…Alone?"He asked.

Well what did he expect?Did he think I'd wallow in self-pity while he went gallivanting with Lisa?...Okay maybe I did that the first few times…But I realised after that that maybe I could go get stronger while he was away.

"I did."

…. "You could've gotten hurt Lucy!What the hell were you thinking huh?You could've gotten killed or raped even!Then What?"

I didn't know what to say…I looked up, at least he cared.

"But I wasn't…Natsu I have to go, I'll be okay"

He gritted his teeth.I reach up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Hey, I have to be okay, we need to go on a mission together when I get back,Okay?"I say,and he closes his fiery eyes.

I place a kiss on his cheek and turn to leave the guild.

"Hey Lucy…" I turn and see Natsu still looking upset, "Take Happy with you."

I look at Happy, "Aye Sir!"He calls and flies towards me,I nod at Natsu.

"Hey Lucy…" I turn again.

"Remember to come back to me,we have a mission that you promised."He says, his eyes cast downward,All I can manage is a nod, and I flee from the guild.

 **A/N: ALLLLLLRIGHTTTT chapter one done, Depressing as Eff, I know -_- , But chill, I plan to make a good story.**

 **Remember to review, I love feedback, makes me wanna update faster ;) Feel free to PM me,I love chatting to fellow fans too, I hope you enjoyed this,Until next time!**

 **XOXO**

 **Ra Ra**


	2. Selfish

**Kayyyyy, Guess who? :3 Alright guys, hope you liked the first chappie,One things been bugging me though, when I uploaded the chapter, FF seems to have like took out lotsa of words from different places, I had to edit it on the site like 7 times even though I proofread it and it was perfect before I uploaded it,I hope it doesn't do that to me again, but guys, should you find something out of sorts, or if there are parts missing, please tell me, I wouldn't want to seem like an author who doesn't care about my typos** **I only want my readers to have the best reading experience, I don't want them guessing what words should be where,so please tell me, I'll edit it.**

 **Anywhooooozzzz,My blubbering is too much huh? :P**

 **Oki oki Im going!Be warned,slight sex scene here…**

 **Without further ado!**

 **Chapter Two!**

… **You see what I did there…The rhyme :p Oki I'm really going now!**

 **Here we go!**

 **FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF**

*Natsu's POV*

I watch her dart out the guild doors. I'm not an idiot, even if that's what everyone makes me out to be.

She's Sad. I can smell it on her,her eyes betrayed her when she looked at me, I saw her sunken cheeks.I don't like her like this.

But I'm such coward, all I ever do is run. I can tell she has feelings for me. So what do I do?I go on mission after mission with Lisanna every time she gets suspicious of my actions towards her.

I can't help myself. She is undoubtedly my mate,and I, I'm a stupid fucking arsehole who can't do jackshit about my love for her.

I was supposed to tell her how I felt. I know that, but then after the war Lisanna and I got closer again. I have absolutely zero romantic feelings towards Lisanna,really. None, but it felt good for things to just fall back to the way it was before all the horrors of life came hurtling towards us.

I began to spend more time with her, I went out on missions with her, and then one day she confessed. I wish I had the guts to do that to Lucy…But when she confessed, I told her that she wasn't the one I was in love with,and she broke down. All I could do at the time was apologize,and hug her till she felt better, but unfortunately, that wasn't enough for her.

*Flashback*

 **I don't know what I'm doing,why am I letting her kiss me ?**

 **She pushed me backwards, I was previously on my haunches, but now,I lay on my back, with her on top of me.**

 **I open my eyes and stare at her. Every inch of my being rejected about this. Nothing about this turned me on, in fact,I just felt disgusted.**

 **My body felt stiff, my heart clenched at the thought of Lucy finding out about this.**

 **Lisanna opened her mouth and prodded my startled tongue with her own forceful one.**

 **This was going too far, she needed to stop. I tried to pull away, turning my head,but she just mirrored my movements.**

 **I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off me.**

" **Lisanna No! I told you I just don't feel the same…I…I love her."I found myself saying.**

 **She remained silent.**

 **Then, to my ultimate horror,she morphed.**

 **Into Lucy.**

" **Why Natsu?" She asked in Lucy's voice.I felt my eyes widen.**

" **I…I…I-"**

 **She crawled back on top of me, why the fuck did we come to a hotel after the mission?**

" **You what?"**

 **She felt like Lucy, Sounded like Lucy, Looked like Lucy,but she wasn't my Lucy.**

 **I looked down at my pants.**

 **Fuck could not be happening.**

" **Lisanna Stop it!"I began but she trailed slow kisses down my neck.**

" **But I'm Lucy…"She murmured against my skin.**

" **You're not."I would never be so forward…But my mind was clouded by the thought of being able to make love to Lucy,it made my body react,this was wrong.I couldn't move,the beast in me reared its head,it knew this wasn't Lucy, but at the slow rate I was taking to get my mate, this was the next best thing.**

 **I turned us over and captured her mouth. I felt myself being pushed to the back of my mind as the dragon in me took the lead. I watched on in horror as I saw myself beginning to take off 'Lucy's' clothes. It hurt me that Lisanna used Lucy's beautiful body to get what she wanted.I saw my hand slide down her sides,and travel back up to her ample chest. I heard her moan, and I clenched my teeth. What did the beast think it was doing? Just a few minutes ago it was shouting NO. And now It trapped me back here to do this?To defile Lucy in this feral manner?**

 **It didn't matter to me that this was not mattered to me was that Lucy's honor, her body's dignity was tossed around like it was nothing.**

 **My body was grinding against Lisanna's.I forced myself into my mind, but I could only take control of my eyes,so I shut tightest I could.I pretended this was a dream.A dream where Lucy and I were already married and I wouldn't have to worry about stealing her dignity because she was already mine...But that didn't make what I was doing any better.**

 **I heard her moan and realised my mouth was on her breast,I wanted to a scream.I was being turned,now she was on top off me,and I felt her pull down the zip of my dress coat.I refused to open my eyes.**

 **This wasn't happening…This was NOT happening.**

 **But it was.**

 **Her hand was in my pants.**

 **Oh fuck.**

 **She reached deeper and found what she was looking for,and pulled it out.**

 **Slowly, I felt her mouth on my member,there was no doubt about it. I was going to be raped-there was nothing I could do.**

 **She began to suck, and I felt myself getting harder.I clenched my teeth as she went faster.I couldn't hide this from Lucy, what would I say?**

 **I felt a hand reach up and hold my hip in place**

 **Lucy and I were not in a relationship, but how could I not tell her about something like this?I was by no means a virgin, I had gotten drunk one too many times and found myself in the bed of many women.**

 **But never had I intentionally gave in,and If I said my body thought it was her so I gave in she'd feel so violated.I couldn't do that to her.**

 **I felt my release coming, but the horror had only just arrived. With my eyes still tightly shut,I had not seen her position herself above me.**

 **When I felt myself inside her,was when I opened my eyes.**

 **What the fuck.**

" **Lisanna please stop!Please this is wrong, I don't want this!"I fought to the front of my mind to say that, the beast was pushing me back into my subconscious.**

 **She looked at me through Lucy's amber eyes.**

" **Please,Just this once.I…I love you."She said.**

 **When my beast heard that, he found the energy to push me back into the darkness,Hearing that Lucy loved me gave it all the energy it needed to suppress me,to my surprise,I found myself letting myself go, Hearing her say she loved me…Lucy's voice saying that…It was like music.**

 **I let out a low growl as I moved in and out of her,and she yelped as I increased pace ,so the beast knew that this really wasn't Lucy, it would have been slow and gentle if this was the real her,it knew that this was a hoax and was using this for the time being.**

 **That means Lisanna and I are both being sexually assaulted.**

 **My body pounded hard against hers, I felt my release building.**

 **Her hand reached up into my hair and pulled, my body never stopped moving, but neither did hers,she met every thrust, arching her back.**

 **I wonder what the real Lucy would do. No doubt, she'd be shy, and I would be gentle with wasn't like the others,she was so different,she was not like Lisanna,she was on a whole new level,she was my life, she's the reason I exist, I only want to exist to make her happy,No one else in this world matters but her.**

 **I felt Lisanna clench around me, my release was coming too.**

 **When I finally spilled myself into her, I breathed Lucy's name. The beast had done what it wanted and slowly gave me back the controls of my mind.**

 **Immediately I pulled myself out of Lisanna and scrambled away.**

" **How could you do that to me!"I yelled.**

 **She turned back into herself.**

" **Im sorry Natsu,I-"**

" **You raped me!"**

 **She flinched at that.**

" **But Natsu you responded-"**

" **it wasn't ME who responded and you damn well know that, you know it's my dragon instinct to mate, you KNOW that, you KNEW that the beast would control me if you looked like her, You knew how desperate it was to have a bit of her Lisanna!You knew!"**

" **Natsu Im sorry, I did know, yes!But I love you too!"**

" **But I love LUCY!"**

" **You don't love her Natsu!YOU didn't choose her!The dragon in your heart did!It was the beast you didn't!"**

 **That's what she was wrong about.**

 **beast chose her,but only after I fell in love with her…**

" **I choose her too."**

 **She looked shocked.**

" **I deserve a chance Natsu."She said**

" **I will only ever love her."**

" **I'm going to change your mind…I love Lucy too you know, I would never do anything to hurt her, shes my nakama, my sister, but Natsu,I loved you first,and she knows that."**

" **You may have loved me first,But I loved her last Lisa, that's not going to change."**

" **Youre my best friend,If anyone can change your mind,its me."She said.**

 **I look away from her.**

 **I pictured Lucy and my whole being melted at the thought of her, I looked at Lisanna and my whole being screamed run away.**

 **I love Lucy.I love her so much…What the hell am I doing.**

*End Flashback*

Lisanna and I agreed to pretend what happened never happened, but now, every time I looked at Lucy, my body wanted to claim her,it was getting so hard to restrain myself around her,the beast had been chosen her as my mate three years ago,I had been suppressing the urge to take her as my own all this time.I didn't know how long I had until my beast decided that enough was enough.

I want to run after her right now.I can still smell her from reeks of sadness,and I can't stand it any longer,but I only make it a few meters out the door when Gray stops me.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know."He says.I look at him, feeling confused.

"What was that Iceprincess?"I snarl, he's leaning against the door frame of the guild now.

"You're in love with her."He states plainly. I blink. I don't understand.

How did he realise the truth?I made sure all my points were covered, I even spent more time with Lisa to throw people off my trail!

"Question is, why are you hitting it up with Lisanna then?"He asks,coming towards me.

I frown.

"I'm not-"I start.

"Cut the crap,Whats your deal?Huh?You think this is funny?You think it's fun to go on missions and leave her behind?You think it's okay to just go ahead and be with Lisanna all the time?Especially when you've been giving Lucy false hope,hey?"Gray growls.I feel a vein in my head starting to throb.

"If you love her Natsu…Why are you making her feel so unwanted?"Juvia says,coming to stand next to him.

My eyes widen.

"Juvia read Lisanna's journal…Juvia knows what you two did."Juvia said, with hard eyes.

My mouth drops open.

They knew.

"You need to figure your shit out Natsu, really, Or a lot of people are going to start hating you and get hurt, and that Includes Lucy."

"Think about that Natsu."Gray says, looking at me with disappointment, and I don't blame him.

I know that Lisanna wrote whatever she liked in there, she wrote things that happened but always changed the story a little to suit her fantasies.

I can't let Lucy know about what I've done,She would never love me after that…

I don't smell her anymore…The train must've departed.

Damn it.

Why does it hurt to love her so much?

All I really want is to be with Her!WHY am I such a Fucktard?Why can't I just tell her?I'm so selfish…I know how much she cares for me,and I know I'm too frightened to be with her truly,So I always drop her the hints, to show her how I feel, but never too much.I give her hope so that she doesn't move on,so that she doesn't start having feelings for someone else…

I hate myself for doing that.

She's a person, an amazing,wonderful, kind, honest,beautiful person and I've been toying with her feelings and making her an emotional wreck!She deserves a man who can tell her exactly how he feels about her….But I don't want her to be with any other man but me…

Fuck.

When did I become so selfish?

 **A/N:Im really pissed with FF , the chopping of my words is becoming so bad,URGH.**

 **R and R please,It will help this mood that the site has forced me into,Till next time**

 **Ra Ra**


	3. Lost Keys and Bleeding Hearts

**A/N:Hey,wassup guys, so I've got some explaining huh?Alright, the last chapter,Apparently it Definitely needs some explaining.**

 **When I wrote it, I did think of all possibilities, but I guess I need to elaborate,In this story, or in fact,EVERY story on FF,Every character will be OOC.**

 **We, authors are not Hiro Mashima, Therefore as much as we think we 'Know' a character, we dont,everything we write about a character will be OOC unless stated otherwise by Sensei,We write what we would like to happen, is that not the point of FAN fiction? Secondly, addressing the point of Natsu being all over Lisanna. I was planning to show in later chapters why he did that to her, and wouldnt he do that to the original Lucy,I guess Im just gonna have to speed that up and write it in this chapter.**

 **Natsu and Lucy are not dating.**

 **He has a beast within him that desperately want to to mate with Lucy,HOWEVER,It would NEVER take advantage of the real fine with just being with her, but it hates the fact that Natsu doesnt want to 'be' with her.**

 **When I say it wont be able to control itself, I dont mean necessarily in a sexual way!I mean that Natsu is trying to hide his affections, the beast doesnt want that.**

 **It just used Lisanna to ease the Craving, it knew Lisanna was not Lucy, therefore it felt okay to have sex with her,But if it were the real Lucy,It would be as obedient as a trained dog.**

 **And lol, Nobody said Lucy was going to accept him, she loves him, but does that mean she'd just jump into sex with him?**

 **This story is a romance, One time or another, theyre going to get cuddly and smutty, but I just like to point out that I love plot twists.I like cliches but the happiness I get from creating apprehension is awesome.**

 **So No, If you think you have any idea's on how you think this story will go, think again, because I'm going to twist everything.**

 **Im sorry to anyone who stopped reading because they felt like this story was gonna be another cliche, But youre always welcome back.**

 **PM me if you'd like further info.**

 **Here we go.**

 **FUFU**

 **CHAPTER 3:Lost keys and bleeding Hearts**

I've never been one to back down from a mission,But if there was ever a more suitable moment,it would be now.

This was not what I had been expecting...At all,I wish Levy was here right now... The de-ja-vu I feel is scaring me...

The flier was was WRONG!This was no Dark Village!It was just a village in torment.I thought I could save them, but now I feel as if I need saving.

This village was empty,except ...It wasnt.

The blood was splattered everywhere,fresh ...It didnt smell stale in the slightest.

The walls had runes written in blood.

The fountain flowed it,even the trees leaves were filled with the erythrocyte pigment. It was making me sick...I..I cant handle this.

The sky was a pale pink -it would be dark soon,Happy and I needed to leave,and quick.

"Lushiii,I dont like this..."Happy whispered,his eyes filled with tears.

"I know Happy, but what would Erza say if we failed?"I said, he seemed to mull over my words, before nodding.

"Erza would look for clues right about now right?"I asked .

"Aye Lucy,"He called, flying towards the fountain.

I looked around.I noticed that lanterns around the village were slowly coming on, shining through the ironically Rose tinted glass.

Wait a sec... nobody was here...So Why were those homes lighting up too?

...And where was that electricity coming from...When Happy and I arrived earlier, we scouted the place for villagers,and any places to stop for resources-We Were undercover and arrived as if we were just ordinary people.

We realised it was futile, for the village was void of life and had no Coal,No Lacrima,Nothing.

I ran to one of the houses where a light had turned on, without thinking,I opened the door...The lights were still on...Cautiously,I step into the household.

It doesnt take me long to find _it ._ It was definitely not here when I looked in this house earlier, but there,in the center of the dining room, it sits.

A Gigantic, black pewter Cauldron.

My body screams at me, it begs me to run, but for the pride of my guild I walk towards it, but as brave as I thought I was, the scream that erupted from my mouth was inevitable.

Inside the cauldron... Hands. Feminine hands...Chopped,right from the forarm. So many!I cant stop screaming, who would do this?!

Then I hear Happy, screeching.

Oh God No!I left him alone!

"HAPPY!" I scream, running out of the house,Hes still floating by the blood fountain, but he's pointing at the last containment unit of the fountain-the base basically.

Hes trembling and I find myself doing the same as I reach him,and once he sees me he screams again and flies into my arms.

"Lushyyy,Lucy,Luce its horrible!"He sobs.

What was he seeing?I look at the base...And I see it.

A beat.

The blood in the fountain base was beating...Pulsing.

I concentrate, then...I count the beats of that minute...

Seventy two.

I let go of Happy.

With a trembling hand, I reach down into the thick blood...Something soft is beneath my hand.I move my hand and I find something else, about the same shape, softness, and size...With my remaining courage...I pick it up.

I knew what it was before I looked at it,and it pulses in my hand.

As soon as I take it out off the fountain, one of the houses loses light .I muster up the strength to pick out another heart. And I see another house lose its lights.I quickly put the hearts back in the fountain when I feel the beating growing faint.

The girls are not dead.

"Clever girl."A tender voice says. Startled, I get up from my crouched position, my hands still drenched in blood.

"Show yourself!"Happy yells.

"Oh, and a bossy cat?I dont particularly like cats,love."

A shiver runs down my spine.

"You monster!Come out!"I find myself shouting.

"Monster?Why thats not nice,love, for I'm a hero."his voice slithers around me

"Why did you mutilate these women!"I ask.

Then he finally steps out.

"Before we get to that, may I inquire, are you Lucy Heartfilia?Celestial Mage?"He asks, but Im too dumbfounded to speak.

He's not what I expected him to be at all.

He was Perfection.

He was A Spirit.

Every inch of his being looked as if it were carved, to utmost perfection.I knew who he was.

He was a constellation...

"You-youre..."I start

"Sculptoris,star of the sculptor,or workshop, frankly I couldnt care less, but love, its of utmost importance that I know who you are."He says firmly

He could best be described as a young man, with copper hair, pale skin, wearing black pants, no shirt, various carving tools strapped on a sash across his chest,his hair brushed back.

"I am."

"Dear oh dear, it seems I wont be able to protect you as I've done to the others."A look of distress seems to pass his features.

"You need to leave, now."He says, his eyes darting around.

"What do you mean 'as I've done to the others'?"I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Madame, You understand not,Im the furthest thing from a villain, but you have made a mistake in coming here. "He looked really distressed now.

"GO!"He yells

I dont understand.

But suddenly,Loke opens his gate and grabs me.

"Loke?"I ask, but he doesn't respond, he picks me up and runs.

We are far away from the village in a matter of seconds, Loke puts me down,panting.

I stare at him confused.

"Loke?"He snaps his head to look into my eyes.

"He's saved them,We need to go back tomorrow Lucy."He states plainly,Kneeling in front of me.

What?

"His magic Lucy, is to take apart objects or people, so that they receive minimal damage during war or dangerous Circumstances."

I stay silent.

"If their parts are not together,they cant exactly be murdered...

He's not killed them,He's disassembled the bodies of everyone who's gone there or lived in the town to protect them from something."Loke says

"From what?"I ask.

"I have a hunch,I don't know for certain though..."He says, looking down.

"But what I do know is you're a celestial mage Lucy. He's wrong Lucy,YOU can fix this, the thing he's protecting those people from..It..Its a spirit."

My eyes widen.

"Why do you say that?"I ask.

He looks away.

"Do you remember Kraken?...The Lost Key?" He says slowly.

I nod,fearing what he's about to say.

"He's been missing from the celestial world for quite some time now..."

I gasp...Could he mean...

"Someone's found his key..."

I turn towards the village we're miles away now...But its now that I realize the odd positioning of the village...It seems to be located at the center of a gigantic bowl kind of crater...

Suddenly, the sound of gushing water fills the air.

Loke grabs me as a harsh breeze slices through the clearing that we stand in.

And then, to our utmost horror, we saw the town being covered with water, till the entire 'bowl' was fill.

The night became quiet once more...

But was disturbed, when the sound of a tentacle emerging from water sounded.

Kraken.

The Lost Key.

Loke was Right.

He was back.

And was he was frigging Huge.

 **A/N:Oki dokes!Hope you liked this, thanks to all my reviewers so far, you ROCK!**

 **Forgive the typos, and chopped parts if you find any, still figuring out why the site is doing that to my pieces,anywhoooo,I'd really appreciate it if you review, guest or member of FF, I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Its 1:30 a.m here in SA, I did this after learning for my Accounting paper, which I'm writing tomorrow,I'd love to come home to some reviews, so thank you to everyone about to review this!You're awesome!**

 **YEAH YOU!**

 **Youre amazing**

 **Thats all from me today, see ya soon!**

 **Ra Ra**


	4. I knew it

**A/N: Okay, the disapproving reviews I got are starting to make me more demotivated than anything really .**

 **I guess I really suck huh?**

 **I get it.**

 **Sorry for taking my time about things and writing the story the way I wanted to in the sequence I wanted.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Here you go.**

 **Chapter 4:I knew it**

 ***Natsu POV***

Its been almost a week and still,she's not home yet.

This week has been utter hell for me...Everywhere I turn...

Lisanna is there . And to be honest,it scares me.

It scares me that I did...That...with her,and she's alright with the entire thing.I don't understand. I CAN'T understand.

What kind of person would be fine with defiling their friend? I'm certainly not fine with what I've done.

Honestly, I'm disgusted with myself.

Beast or no beast, as a fairy tail wizard, I should have been able to control myself.

And that's what I don't understand...

What I did...That...That was not me.

I'm not a sexual monster.

I'm not a Casanova.

I'm Natsu.

Since when have I become a person strung up on urges?Somethings not adding up. Maybe I'm being paranoid,but I feel the whole situations a bit fishy.

And not just because Mira's just bought a barrel of fish for Happy for when he returns.

Somethings definitely not right.

"Natsu!"Lisanna says, running towards me.

Number one:Lisanna was supposedly a Virgin.I had not smelled any changes in her body since that mission,and from what I saw,she walked fine when we were back at the guild.

"Where have you been hiding all this time!I've looked everywhere for you!"She gushes.

I blink twice.

Number two...Now that I think about it...Her powers...

Wasn't it just Animal Take-Over Magic?

"Natsu?"She asks, coming closer.

I step backwards.

Why would a Take-over mage have the ability to perform Transformation magic?

Unless...unless they didn't really...

Number three...How did Juvia read the Journal...

The Journal had a shrinking enchantment,Lisanna carried it in her hairclip.

How is it that Juvia managed to retrieve it...

Unless she didnt.

She must've saw Lisanna writing in it.

Lisanna never wrote in front of people...Unless she wanted someone to ask her about it so she could tell them all about whatever she was writing...

Number four,If I slept with Lisanna...Why am I not feeling the symptoms of pangs in my chest,caused by the beast being hurt by me being unfaithful to Lucy?

I always felt pain when I accidentally woke up drunk with some woman unintentionally...

Why was I feeling nothing hostile towards her?

The beast always made me feel slightly hostile towards people that I had done things with.

To be honest, so far I've slept with three women unintentionally,and the guilt and pain I felt the mornings after was unbearable...That was around two years ago,and I had been careful not to get that drunk again...

"Hey?Natsu?Are you listening to me?"

But this doesnt make sense!Why would she stage something like that?

From the vivid memory I have of that horrible night,I'm almost certain that it happened...

But all the evidence makes me wonder...Did it really?

"Lisanna,please tell me something-"

"Right after you agree to hot chocolate at my place!"She says with a smile.

I feel a shiver run down my back.

The bad kind.

"Lisanna-"

"Come on,I'll answer whatever you have to say at home."She says with finality, turning into a bird and flying us out of the guild.

Oh fuck,the motion...

*burp*

I can feel myself being layed down...

This situation feels fimiliar...

 *** _why did we come to a hotel after?*_**

Thats right,I dont even remember how or why we went to the hotel that night...

 ***flashback***

 **My mouth tastes...Strange.**

 **I sat up from the bed, tummy hurts, what did I just do?Fly?**

 **"Oh Natsu,Youre awake!"Lisanna says**

 **I look around.**

 **"You passed out after the mission,I collected the reward and decided you should rest for the night."**

 ***end flashback***

"Natsu,open your mouth,this will make you feel alllllll better."

Instead I open my eyes,widely.

She was not expecting that.

The spoon she was holding dropped.

"N-Natsu?Why Are you not feeling sick?"She asks,looking at the spoon with a mysterious Cyan liquid dripping out of it.

The distance wasnt that long,I recovered fast...

But just what was she giving me?

I look down at the liquid, then at the glass bottle containing the rest of the liquid that sat behind her on the small coffee table.

The smell of the liquid hits me.I don't know whats in it, but I know thats not motion sickness potion.

"Lisanna,whats that?"

"It-it's just some-"

"Nnnnghhh . . ."I hear myself growl.

She tries to grab the bottle but I reach behind her and snatch it.

It reads," _Oblivion"._

"Natsu-"

" Lisa,whats going on?"I ask quietly.

"Nothing Natsu Its just to-" She starts and I can hear her heartbeat spike,she's about to lie.

Number five,she avoided speaking about it because she knew I would pick up that she was lying.

"This is memory alteration potion,Lisa."I state.

"I-I-"

"Why were you giving me memory alteration potion Lisa?"

"Its-"

Just then, The front door burst open, and Erza,Juvia,Cana,Levy and Mira come in, in their PJ's.

I look at Lisanna.

What was she thinking of doing...

Why Did she make me come here...Especially in her bedroom...If she was giving me a Memory Alteration Potion...

On the day of the girls sleepover...

I look up at her.

"You wanted to make it seem like I just slept with you."I said

She looked scared.

"So that they would tell Lucy..."I continued

She began to cry.

"So she would hate me...And that you'd be waiting for me with open arms."

Number six,I am Natsu Dragneel.

I will never be a rapist.

I knew it.

 **A/N:So there, to everyone who dissed me and said shitty things about the story, this is what I wanted to happen.I would never make Natsu a sexaholic.**

 **To those who supported me thus far,let me know if I should continue this story.**

 **R and R**

 **Ra Ra**


	5. Counting Stars

**CHAPTER 5**

 **A/N: OKI Oh My Gosh.**

 **My shark-week is finally over people .Ladies, you know the struggle…Looking back at my previous A/N's, I apologise for my moodswings,I was definitely a bit emo...I'm sorry for that,However I'm not apologising for writing the story the way I want to.**

 **This story is my own creation,and honestly, if you think it's shit, good for you, but I frankly DO NOT GIVE A DAMN, keep it to yourself.**

 **I enjoy constructive criticism, really I do, however if you're just going to hate on this and say mean things,without really trying to help me become a better author, then I don't want to hear it.**

 **To all the people who've given me constructive criticism,I want to say a HUGE thank you, and that your guidance is greatly appreciated.**

 **And also to those who gave me kind reviews,especially after I wrote that horrid Accounting paper, -_- ,YOU ROCK!**

 **One more thing,if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, please PM me, I write my chapters generally around midnight after I finish my studying and revising-which leaves me with little to no time to have a life,write another chapter of my own original story or message my baby back,yes I suck at anything not study related... I do check for spelling errors, but I haven't really focussed on grammar due to my lack of time-I try and post it quickly to get at least three hours of sleep...It's no excuse though,you guys deserve better...Could someone please volunteer?**

 **Anywhooozzz, this chappie is for everyone who still roots for the story, I love you guys 3**

 **Chapter 5:Counting Stars**

 ***LUCY POV***

Happy looks at the long tentacle.

"Luce..."

Loke stares at it,quizzically.

I watch it wriggle around, dumbfounded.

Just what was it doing here?

Who was the celestial mage who found Kraken's key?

And how?

"Lucy,get some rest."Loke says,pushing his glasses up his nose.

Virgo appears, immediately setting up camp.

"I'll stand watch for tonight, you're going to need your energy for tomorrow,princess."She says.

"Virgo, that won't be necessary, I'll stand watch for tonight-"Loke starts.

"Leo,with all due respect, you're the strongest of Lucy's 12 Zodiac Keys ,If someone- other than Lucy- needs to rest up for tomorrow,it should be you."Virgo states plainly.

"Virgo's right Loke...That's a very big fish!"Happy says.

"Happy that's a Spirit!Not a fish!"I say indignantly.

"Aye!"He says ,as happily as an Exceed named Happy could.

I look at Loke,he looks to be deep in thought.

"Loke?"I call softly.

He snaps out of his reverie and looks at me with a calm,reassuring smile.

"Yes darling?"

"EEEKKKK!Don't call me that!"I screech,hiding the fiery blush on my cheeks.

Loke was so weird.

"Alright sweetheart,what is it that you wanted to ask?" he says, casually sitting down on a camp chair before elegantly leaning forward to place his elbow on his knee,and his cheek on his palm.

I ignore his other pet-name for me.

"How do you know Sculptoris?"I ask, laying down on an air-mattress that Virgo had just inflated.

A fleeting look flashes across his face.

"Its a long story."He says with a sigh, and a sad,sad look.

I can't help but feel hurt for him.

I don't like when any of my friends carry sadness,because I know sadness all too well.

"It's not often that you find a friend, who can relate to you so much that your thoughts are practically one and the same."He says softly.

I wait for him to continue.

"I found that friend...Many,many years ago."He sighs again, and looks up at the sky,his chair is just outside the entrance of the tent.

He stares at the stars above him for a full minute.

"But the Galaxy we live in is a big one,and the Universe is even bigger...So its not hard at all to lose sight of those friends when you try and create your own world."

I blink...The last time he said something this philosophical was when I found out he was a spirit.

"Stars fall along paths of separation...We may all live in the celestial world...But inherently,our places are with different people."He bows his head.

"And sometimes those people are bad ,and those bad people force you to do bad things,and because of those bad things, you start believing you're a bad person."

He stands up and walks to the edge of the cliff,overlooking the forest,with the village still prominently visible.

"In the end, we may have immense power,but we are just spirits. We live for our masters...More often than not,we are contracted to masters who are cruel."

"Sometimes we're too emotionally weak to take a stand, and sometimes, we're too weak to stand for others."He breathes out,and turns to look at me.

"I've been around a mighty long time Lucy, I've seen so many things,but I was not always as strong as I am now."

He looks into my eyes.

"There was a time where the only thing that protected me from a brutal beating was a man with a chisel and a sandpaper."

I don't know what to say...

"That man taught me that some people are delicate,like dolls, they're meant to be well treated,polished,and if treated well can become a masterpiece. He told me that these certain people were women."

That's sweet...But I wouldn't want to be a delicate doll...

"He told me that some people can't stand up for themselves,and it was our job,as powerful spirits to protect them."

He chuckles.

"But I wasn't a powerful spirit,I was a scared new star,and when he needed me most,I couldn't...No,I DIDN'T save him."

He looks at his ring.

"Sculptor and I had the same master Lucy...He was a monster. One day,I could finally break the contract that we had with the man,but I saved myself and went off,without Sculptor."

He abandoned an ally?

That doesn't sound anything like Loke.

"I never saw him ever again...Well,that is till now."He looks up at me.

"Lucy, I know I'm asking a lot...But once we save the town,we need to save him."He kneels in front of me and takes my hands.

"I know you don't understand,but I will explain everything in great detail once I have his permission."

I was beyond confused.I hated it when he spoke in riddles.

"You want me to contract him?"I ask.

"If _he_ permits it..."Loke says warily.

I smile at him.

"Hey Loke,"I start, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes?"

"You liiiiiiike him!" I say loudly.

"Oh please,like him and abandon your beauty?Never,plus,if I ever swing that way you'd miss me too damn much."He says with a wink.

"Shuttup!"I screech

He laughs and I decide to go to bed.

It's been a week now...I wonder what Natsu is doing right now-WAIT.

No I shouldn't be thinking of him!

Happy hops into my bed and I snuggle up with him.

Loke and the spirits are truly a mystery.I wish I knew what had really happened to Sculptor and him all those years ago,because -like the first time that he got philosophical on me- he was not telling me something...

 _Six hours later_

It was dead silent now.

It had been that way for a while.I had forced Loke back through his gate,he looked exhausted and I knew he needed to go back to the celestial world to replenish his powers.

I couldn't stop staring at the village.

Sculptoris had disassembled the townsfolk.

He had used magic on all of the people...and was holding it strongly.

He really must be a powerful stellar spirit to be able to do that.

 _glug-glug-gl-ggllg-gllluggg!_

The water covering the village!Its gone...

I gasp.

"You're a strange one,Love."I hear a male say.

Spinning around,I see Sculptor,staring at the-now-liquidless town.

"Sculptor..."

"Yes...Miss,it's dangerous here,please return home..."

"No,I'm going to save those girls!"I say firmly.

"Darling,please don't be stubborn.I...I have this under control."He says.

"Under control? You disassembled the bodies of 22 mages and many townsfolk,that's not under-control."

"Yes,but better broken than dead...Miss Heartfilia,please return home and tell the mages that this mission is futile and that no more mages should come out here to resolve this."

"Why Sculptor?"I ask.

He looks at me.

"The only way I cant protect these people is by breaking up their bodies,and the consequence of my magic is that I can only assemble the pieces at midnight...But he comes here every night...If I turn the people back when he's here,he will kill them with Kraken,or let them drown in Kraken's water.I have to stay near the village because if I don't, their life-force will disappear as much as my presence does."

"He?"I ask...

" _He_. _Him_ "He says with malice.

"What does he want?"I ask slowly?

Sculptor stares at me.

"Well he wants to _capture_ me of course."

My eyes widen.

"I'm a stowaway, you see?"He says with a chuckle,pulling out a Black key from his Pants pocket.

"And monsters always go back for their victims,am I not right,Loke?"He says,looking behind me.

I spin around and see a shocked Loke,staring at Sculptor.

What was going on?

 **A/N:Confused?You should be ;3  
** **Not much action here,but I assure an epic battle :D :p**

 **Let me here your thoughts :D R and R!**

 **Till next time**

 **Ra Ra**


	6. Princesses,Overheated Geckos and Keys

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sowi I haven't posted in a while, schools been getting pretty damn hardcore, I'm in matric this year(Grade 12 or final year as they call it around the world I think, Matric's what we call it in SA) and I've been studying really hard, I'm hoping to get accepted to study BSc Genetics or Law, so you can imagine how hard it is to find time to write. It's going good so far, my overall aggregate is 75% which to be honest is a lil disappointing for me...**

 **My maths mark is really destroying everything…But nevertheless, It's gonna become a 85%!...Well I pray -_-**

 **But yeah, forgive me if I don't update every night, or for a week,or month, my life is really depending on the marks I get this year,thanks for understanding!**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **Chill, I'm not ditching the story,and also, if you feel up to it, check out my other new story I'LL WAIT FOR YOU, that one is going to be more along the fluffy,cute side of NaLu :3**

 **IT CAN BE FOUND ON MY SECOND ACCOUNT STORY LIST.**

 **NAME OF THE SECOND ACCOUNT: Rara Erza Heartfilia**

 **Anywhooooooozzzz,here we go!**

 **CHAPTER 6:**

Erza looks at me, and then at Lisanna.

"What's going on here?"She asks.

I glance at Lisanna,who is crying uncontrollably.

I know I should feel bad, but really, what she did was wrong,and what she was planning to do was so much worse than what she did in the first place...

Just imagining Lucy wanting to have nothing to do with me hurt…A lot.

My life would be over.

"Yeah Lisanna,what's going on here?"I find myself asking.

"I-I-I-I-",she stutters out.

Mira and Levy rush over to her.

"NATSU!What did you do!?"Cana yells at me.

Wait hold up.

I'm innocent!

"Me?!What did _I_ do?Ask her what _she_ did!"I shout.

Why do I always get blamed!Sure,I act like a real jackass and bonehead at times, but still!

"Lisanna,tell me what happened."Erza says. Very authoritively.

Its just that I cant really take her seriously when she's in pajamas.

*sweat drop*

"N-Natsu-" She starts.

Oh hell no.

She's gonna pin this on me?

Without even waiting for Lisanna to complete her sentence,Erza has her hand around my throat.

I look over at Lisanna, but she continues to stutter.

"Lisanna tell the truth!"I gag out.

Erza is really looks at Lisanna and waits for her to continue.

"I just thought…I…I…I wanted…I…But…He doesn't like me…I…"

She looks down and gulps.

"I just wanted Natsu to look at me the way he looks at Lucy."

Erza drops her hand and everybody stares at her.

"Lucy is my friend…I would never want to hurt her…Or physically assault her to get her out of the equation…This was the easiest and safest way to get her away from Natsu without hurting anyone…"

I look down.

Utterly disgusted.

What kind of friend does this?

Not only was this twisted…But it was downright evil.

Lisanna knew about dragon slayers,and their need for a mate, and what would happen if the mate hated the dragon slayer.

She knew everything, yet she was so eager and willing to risk my happiness,and my life, just so that she could have her way.

Mirajane shakes her head disapprovingly.

"You said he had sex with you."Mira says.

"What was that about?"Erza asks flatly.

My head shoots up.

So that's what she told people.

She looks at me,panicked.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell them the truth."I suggest.

She looks around at the silent girls.

For a second, I feel pity for her,she was my best friend after all…

But now, I'm not sure.

"He…He…He didn't sleep with me."She says.

Everyone in the room breathes a sigh of relief.

I look at them strangely.

Wait, so they all were hoping I didn't and were relieved to know that I was innocent?

Erza gives Lisanna a disapproving look.

"I drugged him and altered his memory."

Wow.

"He actually downright refused to even touch me when he was drugged so I couldn't make it actually happen,so I just altered his memories."

Sneaky,but I found out anyways.

My mind drifted to Lucy, and for the first time I feel thankful that she's not here.

If she was still here in magnolia, she would have come to the sleepover,and that would have been the worst thing in the world.

I find myself sighing in relief.

Wow, I've been so stressed and serious lately.

Now that this issue is cleared up, I can go back to my usual self and resume the mission.

I walk to the door of the room,about to leave.

I decide to look behind me, and I see Lisanna,crying silently.

"You know,I'm not mad."I say to her,and she looks up at me.

After she wipes her nose,she starts to speak.

"Yes you are,who wouldn't be,who does this to their friends?"

I look down.

"Well what you did was quite annoying, but it was cleared up, and no harm was done, so we're fine,okay?"I say.

She sniffles one more time and I walk out of the room.

I do feel slightly bad for Lisanna, and okay,maybe I'm feeling a bit mad at her too, but being mad at her isn't going to benefit me in any way.

I start walking through the streets slowly,its getting pretty dark now.

I look up at the sky and just stand still for a moment.

I wonder what Lucy is doing right now…

I wonder what she's thinking of…

She's pretty far away… Well that sucks.

Maybe I should go to her house?Her scent is especially concentrated there and at the guild.

 **Narrator POV**

A tiny smile formed on Natsu's face, but before long, it extended into an enormous and devious looking grin,his canines- the distinct trait of all dragon slayers – were clearly visible now as he began to run towards the apartment of his best friend.

After jumping up onto the window sill, he easily opened her slightly ajar window. Lucy generally didn't lock her windows anymore, she always knew that Natsu would need to get in, and since Magnolia was so safe with Fairy Tail around,she was sure that no sneaky individual would get in,except for Natsu that is.

Natsu looked around the neat room and inhaled happily,yep, it smelled like Lucy.

He walked towards her table, only to find pages of her manuscript strewn about.

Tilting his head, he picked up one.

After thirty seconds he found something that could only be described as PG 16.

He burst out in laughter. "So THAT's what she writes!" he mused to himself, and he placed the page back on the table, but as he turned, something caught his eye.

Under the table, sat a big, intricate looking wooden the size of four Plue's.

Puzzled as to why it was under the table, and curious about the contents, he crouched down to hunches and stared at it.

Part of him wanted to know what was in it, and the other part wanted respect Lucy's privacy.

After a few minutes of staring, he slowly reached his arm out, and almost as if he were frightened of the box, he delicately placed has palm on it.

He was still for a few seconds before his curiousity got the best of him and he pulled the box out from its little hiding spot.

It was heavier than it looked, damn it was really heavy…

There was a keyhole.

"Dammit."he said in annoyance.

Lucy would have the key on her, probably with the other keys.

For the sake of curiosity, he tried to pry open the lid,it didn't work.

Natsu huffed in annoyance.

He picked the box up and took a look at the keyhole again.

Now who would be able to create a key that would open this box?Natsu thought for a moment before he placed the box back under the table and jumped open the window.

It took him a few moments before he reached his destination, but he finally got there.

With a swift kick, the door flew open and he rushed into the cottage, it was not unlike his own.A few cat hairs lay here and there and there was the unmistakeable scent of a dragon lingering here.

Natsu looked around the messy place,and noticed that books seemed to be everywhere, and he realised who had been in his fellow dragon slayers home.

He smiled a little noting that Lucy spent a lot of her time at his place,trying to tidy up,succeeding, and then coming back the next day to find the place in utter chaos.

He chuckled thinking about how mad she always got and how she would take out her whip and chase Happy and himself all around before tripping on filth and flying face first onto the floor.

Natsu rearranged his thoughts,and listened to the sounds of clanging metal.

It was coming from the back yard.

In a sprint, he rushed outside and saw the Dragonslayer and Exceed.

Then in a devious way, he ran up to Gajeel and attacked.

The other dragonslayer looked shocked after he was thrown onto the floor, but then he started shouting angrily…

"Bastard!I'm busy!"Gajeel screamed in annoyance.

Natsu rotated his arm.

"Yeah yeah,I know.I need to borrow your hand."Natsu said

Gajeels face turned red,and his face scrunched up.

Lily shrunk down and glared at Gajeel, "Not in the way Levy's romance novels mean it."he said.

Gajeel looked very annoyed as he blushed, "I KNOW THAT!"He yelled,and Natsu caught on before laughing loudly.

' _So it's not only Lucy who's a pervert_? _The girls are weird_.'

"I need to open a box,in Lucy's room."He said.

"Why can't you open it here?"Gajeel asked.

"Because I found it in her room."

"Wait, so you wanna open a box you found in her room,inside her room?"

"Yes!"

"But wouldn't that mean that the box is Lucy's?"

"Weeeeell…Yes…"

Gajeel smacked his head.

"Girls don't like it when people touch their stuff,moron."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I always touch her stuff,she should be used to it."Natsu reasoned,and Gajeel turned red again.

"Not in the way Levy-chan's books describe,Gajeel."Lily says with a pointed look at Gajeel.

"I KNOW THAT!"He yells.

Natsu huffed, "Come on,are you gonna help me?"

Gajeel looked worried.

"Alright but Levy must not find out about this…"He says.

Natsu nods.

A few minutes later they all were standing around the box. Gajeel picked it up.

"Heavy…"He noted.

He shifted his hand into a key and proceeded to open the box, after a few moments they heard a click.

Natsu scooted close to Gajeel who was also very curious at this point.

Slowly, the box opened,and inside they found Hundreds of tiny brown pouches,crammed together.

Picking up one carefully,he loosened the drawstring.

Inside, he just found about 2000 jewel. He frowned and opened another bag,only to find the same thing.

Gajeel tapped him and pointed to the inside of the lid of the box.

There was a little place to put pages.

In it, was one large piece of paper.

Natsu pulled it was a roster sort of every Monday and Friday,there was a tick.

His eyes scanned the page,but at the bottom he stopped at the tally.

It was not a roster, it was Lucy's way of saving money to buy her childhood looked at the photograph of Lucy in front of the house, and then at how many times shes contributed to this saving account that she had based on the ticks,it was well over five hundred.

The chart showed that she was just a little past her hallway mark.

Natsu frowned for a moment, before sighing with a smile.

"She should really lock her windows...Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"Huh?" Gajeel looked confused.

He and Pantherlily shared a look.

"Well I wont stop you if you wanna help her buy the house… but don't you think that's something she should do on her own?" Lily asked.

Natsu shook his head.

"Maybe, but after all shes done for me throughout the years, I can at least help a little."He said with a shrug.

Just then Gray called from the street outside the window.

Natsu looked out.

"What ,ice-queen?"

"Shut up flame-brain...I heard what happened over at Lisanna's place."

Natsu smacked his face, stories really spread fast in Fairy Tail.

Gajeel came to the window.

"What happened?"He asked.

"He didn't really sleep with Lisanna."Gray called back.

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"I told you guys, but nobody listens to me,ever."Gajeel said with a little huff.

"But how did you know?"Gray asked.

"Its obvious,he's a dragon slayer,such an act of betrayal is a sin,because Lucy is his-"

Natsu who was repeatedly hitting his head on the windowpane realised what Gajeel was about to say, so he wasted no time in kicking Gajeel out the window.

Gajeel got up.

"That's the second fucking time today you overheated gecko!"He yelled.

Natsu put the box back,and jumped out the window.

"Sorry, you were being stupid."Natsu said pointedly.

He rotated his arm.

"Anyway, I'm all fired up,who's up for a mission?"He said giddily,eager to carry out his plan.

Gajeel nodded.

"The girls will be at the sleepover for today,and maybe tomorrow,so I guess Im free…"Gajeel said with a nodded.

"This could help with your battle training, you've gotten sloppy."Lily said.

Gray looked away with a slight blush.

"…I'll ask Juvia…"

The three other males looked at each other before the two dragon slayers burst out in laughter.

Natsu fell onto ground while Gajeel doubled over and fell to his knees.

"R-r-remember that time when he could do whatever he pleased without permission?"Gajeel asked Natsu.

Natsu nodded and snorted, "Remember when he and Juvia weren't dating and he was allowed to strip whenever he wanted?And now hes restricted to whenever Juvia's around,haaaaaa!"

The boys laughed harder.

Gray rolled his eyes,within seconds he was naked.

"I can do this whenever I want for your information!"

He huffed. "It's just that I find it more fun when Juvia is around."

He turned so that his butt faced the men.

"And at least I AM dating my girl flamebrain."He said nonchalantly.

The guys gasped.

"You cold-hearted man." Lily said with a little smile.

Gajeel patted Natsu's back.

"The princess got you there."

Natsu was about to say something snarky when he remembered the mission.

"Whatever droopy eyes, we gotta get going,I wanna go on a mission with a high reward."

Gray nodded, "Sure thing, you and Gajeel pick,I'll go inform Juvia."With that the boys turned and agreed to meet at the hall.

Natsu smiled all the way there.

He was finally doing something about his feelings,and even though,like Gray said,he wasn't dating his girl,doing this made him feel good.

And he knew then,he would do anything for her.

Well,not that he didn't already know that before...

 **A/N:Hey guys, sorry about the LOOOONG wait!Guess what,I have a conditional offer for Law!I only have my God to thank for that!God is good**

 **Anyway,if you enjoyed, give me a review!**

 **Ttyl!XOXO**

 **Rara**


End file.
